Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-3z^{6}-5z^{4}) - ( 3z^{2}+2z) - ( 7z^{4}-2z^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-3z^{6}-5z^{4}) + (-3z^{2}-2z) + (-7z^{4}+2z^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3z^{6}-5z^{4} - 3z^{2}-2z - 7z^{4}+2z^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 z^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 z^4} - {3 z^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 z} - \color{#DF0030}{7 z^4} + {2 z^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^4} + { z^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -2 z} $ Add the coefficients. $-3z^{6}-12z^{4}-z^{2}-2z$